


Trunk Montage

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvids, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Get in, losers (and Fiona). You're being kidnapped.





	Trunk Montage

**Author's Note:**

> A rescored fanvid, originally made in 2012.
> 
> This fanvid was originally made for the former Kink Bingo, but I took it out of the community. The fanvid does what it says on the tin. It’s a compilation of every time someone's been thrown into a trunk on Burn Notice, from Season 1 to Season 5. That’s it.
> 
> Length: 5:24  
> Songs: "Thoughtful Popper" by Don Harper and "Morning Broadway" by Keith Mansfield (instrumentals)


End file.
